Forum:Who will be the final four?
Who do you think are going to be the finalists of the tournament? First of all Block-A was already taken by Burgess, and obviously the Block-C division winner is going to be Lucy. In Block-B it is going to be a close battle between Bartolomeo and Bellamy, though Eiichiro Oda could have much stronger that he could easily knock out Bartolomeo as Luffy knocked him out on Jaya, though I doubt it since he could defeat a Marine Vice-Admiral. Block-D is going to be a great battle between Cavendish and Rebecca, we still do not know of their powers, but what we know is that Rebecca is the "Undefeated Woman", and Cavendish is one of the really strong rookies of the New World. My guess is: Block-A: Burgess Block-B: Bellamy Block-C: Lucy Block-D: Rebecca Dragonlord00X (talk) 06:42, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. Yo, dude.. First of all, you should put this in a blog.. not in a forum.. -.-" Second, you should move this.. I'll comment my thoughts about this once you moved this to a blog.. :)) 4:10, 4/19/2013 Why should he take it to a blog? 18:36, April 19, 2013 (UTC) No reason. It's fine as a forum. This is what happens when a noob thinks he knows better. 19:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- I think block-B winner will be the fishman or the ex-gladiator. ---- My guess is: A:Burgess B:Ex-gladiator(really mysterious character,could be kyros) or Fishman(knows Jinbei,has yet to play a part,seams strong) C:Lucy(obviously) D:Rebecca(Cavendish seems only words not actions type.) Uhm. Why is this a forum? I think it will be: Block B: Bartolomeo (took out a vice admiral with little to no effort) Block C: Lucy Block D: Probably Cavendish (but it could also be Rebecca)Skippidy-Bops (talk) 22:57, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Though I have a feeling the Colosseum won't completely run it's full course, if it does, here's my prediction- 1. Lucy 2. Bartolomeo 3. Burgess 4. Ricky Ricky, I'm guessing is Kyros, which is why he's on there. Burgess is on there just because if he's beaten, then BB's not gonna like him as much. Bartolomeo is on there because his strategy is juuust douche-baggy enough to get him high up in the ranks, and Lucy just cuz he's Lucy. Fintin (talk) 00:00, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Dude!! Bartolomeo and Ricky are in the same block. There is another possibility: Luffy gets in, he is thus disqualified and then starts an all out fight where everyone fights everyone, so there is no final 4. Don7 (talk) 08:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Oops, forgot that those two were in the same block. Well then, It'll be Rebecca instead of Ricky. People sleeping on bartolomeo confusing him for the hype that caribou or bellamy got in the past. he doesnt have a high bounty, neither does crocodile it doesnt mean they are weak or not too be feared. im just saying he took out a vice admiral with relative ease, i hope bellamy's crustiness gets exposed next chapter lol. last but not least i just hope oda uses him in the bigger picture of one piece and not this arc first by introducing to us most of his crew members like his firstmateOnepiece2trill (talk) 18:46, April 28, 2013 (UTC)'' SpaceGhostTrill''Onepiece2trill (talk) 18:46, April 28, 2013 (UTC) The fishman is downed T_T bartolomeo won with ease...